The Adventures of Ride and Potter
by CoolPineapples
Summary: This is a slow work in progress. I changed the title, (used to be Maximum Ride and Harry Potter crossover) I'm going to try and rewrite some of the chaps so they're better. Maybe even write some more. (Click to see actual summary) I'm also trying out IggyxDraco so... that's also slowwwww. But if you guys want to jump on the bandwagon, go ahead.
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts

**(A/N: this is when Harry, Ron, Hermione (well most of their year) all come back for their 7th year that they missed/didn't get good enough schooling. On with the story! Full A/N at end)**

Max's Point of View

Ugh why JUST WHY DID IGGY TAKE THAT MYSTERIOUS OBJECT. Now we are somewhere else and WHO IS THAT GIANT EXCUSE FOR A MAN THAT'S WALKING TOWARD US?

"Hey kids what're doin' out here? Dinners ins- Wait, I don't recognize you guys."

"Well um... Sir my friend here touched a mysterious object and suddenly we're here." I manage to say.

"Just follow me kids and McGonagall will deal with you."

Okay what. Just .Happened. Who is McGonagall? And what threats or dangers are here?

"Guys, get ready to do an up and away at any second ok?" I whisper to Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Dylan. The only people that either haven't died or left.

"K Max will do." Dylan whispers back.

"Shut the hell up Dylan." I say as I flinch away from him.

Suddenly we are met by a giant building that is HUGE andI almost every room is lit. As we walk up a pebble walkway, I stare up at the floating candles that line it. The man opens these huge doors that look like they're made of wood, but glisten like metal.

We walk through the foyer which is, by the way, ginormous and has a really really high ceiling.

We walk through another door and are met with this HUGE ROOM that instead of a ceiling, has the night sky.

"Wow" I hear Gazzy whisper.

The whole room has a total of four loooooooong tables that are full of kids. What is this? A private school?

Ron's POV

Bloody hell, that quidditch practice was terrible. At least I have Hermione with me.

I look over at her. She looks so innocent, just sitting there reading some book for muggle studies.

Suddenly, the doors open and Hagrid walks in followed by kids I've never seen before.

Professor Mcgonagal ask him who these kids are and why are they here. The tallest girl looks like she's 16-17 or something.

She has long brown hair and lots of muscles. How did she get them? Is she like apart of a gang or is she one of those Aurors. The tall boy next to her has a frustrated kind of look on his face. He has short blonde hair and the face of a model.

Then the girl, who I'm assuming is the leader starts to talk.

"I'm Maximum Ride, but you can just call me Max, this is Dylan. The tall boy with the strawberry blonde hair is Iggy. The short one is Gazzy. And this," she wraps an arm around the dark skinned girl, "is Nudge. Um... We kinda got teleported here by a strange object that _someone_ touched." said 'Maximum'.

"Ok well you might just want to stay here until we can actually figure out what happened. For right now you may stay in my house, Gyrffindor, since it has the most room for your age. The younger ones," she gestures to 'Gazzy' and 'Nudge' may stay in Hufflepuff." McGonagall told them politely.

"What?! No way. We're a flock, we stick together. Always." Maxmum practically yelled at her. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked back at one of the most strict professors here.

"Well Maximum, we don't have enough space for all of you in one dorm."

"I. Don't. Care. You can kick this guy out." She jabbed a finger in that guy Dylan's direction. "I don't care what happens to him. But us four stick together." she wraps both arms around Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy.

"Maximum Ride. You, Iggy and Dylan will be in Gyrffindor. Nudge and," she paused and slightly grimaced before saying, "Gazzy will stay in Hufflepuff. You will be able to see them every day, except for early in the morning and late in the afternoon. Does that sound okay?"

She scowled and stared at the floor. Then she practically growled "Yes ma'am. Where will we sit?"

"You and Dylan will sit at that table and Nudge and Gazzy will sit at that table."

Max's POV

Wait what? As I turn around, a group of kids wave me and the idiot over.

"Hi I'm Hermione, this is Ron and that black-haired boy whose glaring at me is Harry."

"Ahem, 'mione you forgot me!" Says a ginger haired young girl who looks just like 'Ron'. "I'm Ginny. Nice to meet you"

"Hi there" Greets Harry

"Hey" Grunts Ron

"Hi. I'm Max, which you probably heard and this." I put as much bite as I can into what I'm saying, "Is Dylan."

I sit down next to Ginny and scowl at Dylan. Hopefully he gets the message to 'fuck off'. He does and slides under the table to sit next to Hermione and Ron. I then grab Iggy's hand and basically pull him next to me.

"Iggy, sit here, next to me."

I look at the table, which is filled with food. Then around the room until I find Nudge and Gazzy. When I do, I see them already having a good time. Great. Well it's not polite to eat with a jacket on, and this place seems like a crackpot place already, so I stand and take my windbreaker off and stretch my wings out. As I do, literally everyone stops and stares.

"What?" I ask self-consciously.

Then everyone goes back to eating as if a winged girl wasn't the least of their worries.

"Woah. You have wings? You can fly without a broom?" Asks Ron

Ginny grins, "Well duh Ronald. These look like genuine feathers. She wouldn't just wear a set of _fake_ wings around for 'fun' now would she? But seriously can you? Fly without a broom? Like a bird I guess?"

"Yeah..? A broom? Like what you sweep with?"

"You mean you don't know what a broom is?"

Iggy bursts in full of questions.

"A broom? So like magic? Or just play?"

The four look uncomfortable. Ginny speaks first " Yep! Just like magic. Just one question though."

"Yeah sure." I reply.

"Do you guys have wands? Or can do magic? Because if you can't, we can show you! Some magic I mean."

"No we don't have wands and can't do magic. You might just have to describe it because a. Iggy can't see, he's blind and b. we're eating so.."

"Oh! I didn't know sorry. But there's gotta be a spell or potion that can fix that, right Hermione?" Ginny says.

"Yeah there's a potion, but it's a little tricky and I haven't tried it before. I wouldn't want to mess up and accidentally do something that could hurt you Iggy."

"No no, it's fine. I'm used to it. Being blind I mean." He chuckles nervously.

 **So everyone! This is a new chapter one! I've rewritten it, as you can tell. But the story line will be the same, just either worded differently or fixed. Please like and review! It will be appreciated! Or make a suggestion for me to add, comment about a mistake I made.**

Rose

;)


	2. Chapter 2: Dorms

Max's POV

So I'm staying with Ginny and Hermione. Iggy and Dylan go up the other stairwell with Harry and Ron.

"So Max, why the death glares at Dylan during dinner?" Ginny asks.

"Well he's a shameless flirt and won't back off. He's absolutely disgusting. I mean, he's not bad on the eyes, but he's incredibly annoying."

"Well then, he's not taken?" Ginny replies, winking.

"No." I say, feeling revolted that she would say something like that about that little shit.

"Ginny! You are dating Harry. Which means you can't-"

"Yeah yeah I know Hermione. But I can still dream, right? What Harry doesn't know, doesn't hurt him. Besides, he's terrible at occulemuns anyway."

Hermione just rubs her forehead and walks on ahead.

"But Max, are *you* taken?"

I blush a light pink and mutter, "Well I don't know at the moment. My crush/partner/other leader left with my ba- I mean, thek youngest in the flock about a month ago soo..."

"Got it. Sounds like me about year and half ago." She says with a sad look on her face. "Well here's the stairs to the girls dormitory. We're in the top dormitory."

"Okay..." as I look up the stairs. 'Well I guess I should stretch my wings before bed so here we go' I think to myself as I open my wings, run and jump, and practically race up the stairs to the top.

I hear whispers.

"Woah she can fly?"

"No way"

"Did you hear? Harry's girlfriend is staying with her!"

"Thats so not fair."

"I know right?"

I block them out and reached the dorm that I was staying in. As I stepped in, I was hit with a full blown burst of pink, red, yellow, makeup, sparkles and mirrors.

"Hey you're that new girl, right?"

"Er... Yeah. I'm Max."

Ginny burst in.

"YOU FLEW UP THOSE STAIRS IN LIKE POINT TWO SECONDS!"

I chuckle nervously, looking at my new roommates. Maybe they won't make me sleep on the floor?

"WAIT. YOU CAN FLY?"

"Y-yeah." I smile and open my wings as far as I could in the small space.

"Woah cool! They're so pretty!" One of the girls said in awe.

"Thanks, I'm kinda tired, we (me and the flock) had a busy day and I would to sleep."

Ginny pointed at the bed at the end.

"There. that's the only empty bed here."

"Ok thanks" I walk over to it, pull the covers back and kick my shoes off and am about to crawl in when,

"You're not going to change?" Hermione asks, and the other girls look over at me.

"You don't have night clothes? Oh my Merlin, come here I think I have some clean pj's somewhere."

Oh my Merlin? What the hell? You know what, Max just flow with it. I stand up and walk over to the girl.

Iggy's POV

I follow mother fucker Dylan up the stairs to our dorms with Harry and Ron. I think. Or my death I wouldn't know. We reach our dorms when I hear a bunch of shouts.

"WOAH!? Did that girl just FLY?"

I grinned happily. This 'school' is in for some surprise.

"We're here" I hear Dylan say.

"Ok." I vote to say as little as possible to this idiot. I wish Fang was here. Then we could team on Dylan.

"You two can stay in those beds over there. Dean and Seamus didn't come back this year." I hear Harry (Ron?) say.

"Sure thanks Harry"

He leads me over to my 'bed'.

"Ugh. Why do I have to sleep next to Dylan?" I say a loud.

"What did you just say?" Dylan whispers dramatically into my ear. "That you don't like me?"

"Yeah I don't, you mother fucker."

"Erm... Guys calm down. Its just some arrangements. They can be fixed in a little bit." Harry (or is it Ron? I really need to find out who's who) says alert, sounding like he's ready to break up a fight.

"Fine." I grumble as I feel my way to the side of the bed that I will get into.

"Wait. Aren't you gonna change?" Ron (the voices changed so I'm assuming it's him) asks impatiently.

"Er... No I don't have any clothes except for the ones on my back."

"Oh. Then borrow some of Harry's clothes. You guys look the same. Your just taller." He teases.

"Yeah sure".

When I'm dressed I get into bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

 **Well, this is the rewritten 2 chapter! Please like and review! So I was going to put this up last night, BUT I went to the website, with the previous version of this copied and pasted, only to find out I didn't copy the right thing! SO I went to the writing app I have. Then I find out it didn't save. Then I was like, well I don't have time to rewrite The whole thing right now. So this is different than the version I wanted to put up. Please keep reading! But keep in mind that the next chapters aren't in sync with this one yet.**

 **Rose xoxox**

 **:) 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Fang

3 Weeks Later

Max's POV

"Ahh I'm so glad we're on break now. I can spend time with my friends and Harry" Ginny murmurs dreamily...

"Yeah I agree. I just wish Fang and Angel were here. They'd love this." I do wish they were here. But since Angel died, and Fang disappeared somewhere...

Suddenly I heard a bunch of yelling and screaming out by the lake.

I looked over there and something caught my eye. A bundle of black and white was clumped together.

As realization hit me right smack dab in the face, I jumped up ran and flew as if erasers were chasing me.

"Max WTF is wrong-" I didn't catch what she said because I was flying toward my baby and my love.

I land right in front of them as Angel is getting up.

"ANGEL ARE YOU OKAY?" Worry clouds my voice as I talk.

"Yes I'm fine but.. but I don't know about Fa-Fang."

I start to panic as I check him over. I see some blood dripping from his leg and upper chest.

"Oh fuck no. fuck no. Don't you dare die on me Fang. Not when I just get you back." I whisper as I rip his pant leg off, revealing a scrape the size of my hand.

He smiles and whispers

"Max I won't die."

Then he blacks out.

"OH MY GOD." I shriek as I start breathing hysterically.

"Calm down girl." I hear Ginny say behind me.

"Let me cast a quick spell, so his blood stops leaking through the wounds, then we can get him to the Hospital Wing."

As I wait impatiently while she casts the spell, I hear a slam. I look up and see Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey running towards us

As they near us, Madame Pomfrey starts talking.

"Mrs. Ride, who is this?"

"T-this is Fang."

"Okay, do you know what happened to him?"

"No ma'am. But you can ask Angel." I point in the direction she ran off in. I hear a snicker and look down.

"FANG!"

"Max I *cough* didn't know that you *cough* had some girlyness in you."

"Fang be quiet, you're hurt." I tell him with some exasperation in my voice.

Madame Pomfrey tells us she'll get him to the hospital wing all right on her own, but I refuse to leave his side. I walk next to the stretcher that she's pushing, holding Fang's hand. We get to the wing and she levitates Fang onto one of the beds and starts to give him a checkup. When she finally finishes, she tells me to go get something to eat.

"Fine.." I huff as I storm down to dinner.

"MAX!" I hear someone yell and a little girl barrels straight into my gut.

"Max max max max max max max! Where's Fang?" Angel asks.

"He's in the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey said we can go see him after dinner." I hug her to my chest.

"An-angel, you're ba-back." I choke out the words and collapse with her still in my arms and start to cry. Gazzy comes over and joins, followed by Nudge and Iggy. When we're all done and recovered, we get up and start walking to the Great Hall.

"Max." I hear Iggy's quiet voice and tell everyone to go on without us.

"But..."

"No buts Angel. I'll be there in a little bit."

As they all race to the Great Hall, Iggy pulls me outside and into the garden.

"Max. Is Fang alright?"

"He-he's gong to be alright. I think" I burst into tears and Iggy pulls me into a hug.

"Its fine Max. I'm worried about him too. In fact I want him to kick Dylan's ass to the moon and make it stay there." I giggle.

"Come on Iggy lets go get some dinner so I can yell-"

"You mean kiss his lips and give a lung breaking hug."

"UGH! Let's just go get some dinner."

"Sounds good."

 **Okay y'all! Two edits in one day! I might add the next one, just need to read it and then export it, copy it, paste it onto my doc editer, rewrite, copy the new version, paste it to the editer, save it, nd replace the old one with the new one! That's the process broken down to a comprehensible level!**

 **love rose.**

 **;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Pummeling

**WARNING** : **smut and some violence but other than that it's all good.**

Max POV

As we trudge up the stairs, I literally can't wait.

"If Dylan so as touches one of you guys, he won't live to see the light of tomorrow." I say confidently to the Flock.

Nudge and Angel giggle in the background behind me.

We finally reach the Hospital Wing and Iggy taps on the door. Well that's good, because I probably would have broken the door down.

Madame Pomfrey answers the door and let's us in.

"FAN-"

"Max calm down!" Iggy says calmly, grabbing my arm and walking forward.

"Thanks dude. For saving me from the wrath of Maximum Ride." Fang laughs

"Your welcome buddy. Dylan has been trying to take your little gem away. He almost succeeded, well if you count practically throwing himself at her everyday then yeah." Iggy reports

"Where is he?" Fang asks cracking his knuckles.

"FAAAAAAANG!" Nudge shrieks and she gives him one of her bone cracking hugs.

"I missed you too Nudge. OOF!" Angel had also given him a hug.

"PIG PILE!" Gazzy yells and everyone piles in.

"Oohhhh get off." He moans from underneath us. I giggle and get off pulling everyone with me.

"So what's going on here Max?"

"Well there are these people who are actually weirder than us."

"You sure?"

"Yes. They walk around carrying sticks, I mean wands and can do magic."

"Crack box?"

"Nope more like 'need help but they don't have the doctors for it' box."

"Funny."

"Everyone off to bed. Now please. Max can you show Fang to his quarters?" Madame Pomfrey asks.

"Oh sure. Iggy come on."

I trudge over to Gryffindor with the boys in tow.

"Iggy where is it?"

"Top. Very top." He starts walking towards thier room.

"Okay. You going to have to kick Dylan out though. Fang no you can not kill him."

"Awwww... Please?"

"If he touches Angel then yes you have every right to kill him. Along with me and Iggy."

He smiles a very cute smile that makes me want to- NO BAD MAX! No thinking of Fang that wa- but he is so cute standing there looking at m- WAIT! Now he's reaching forward- mmmmmmmm. When did his lips taste so good?

Fang's POV

As I stand there staring at Max's face I realize how pretty she actually is. The pants I'm wearing are suddenly to tight around my abdomen, so I reach forward and place my lips gently on hers. I start to hug her as we're standing here in the hallway right outside Gryffindor?.

Suddenly we're interrupted by someone coming outside the portrait and suddenly yelling

"WOAH! WTF IS GOING ON HERE? Max.. IS THIS FANG?!" shouts some girl who has flaming red hair.

"Yeah..." Max says, looking a little sheepish.

"Well, nice to meet you Fang," she walks forward and holds out her hand. I take it as a sign that I'm to shake her hand, which I promptly do. "I'm Ginny Weasley. Don't worry, Max and the rest of your group has been taken care of great here."

"Okay?" I say a little confused.

"And why in the world did I just catch you two snogging like there's no tomorrow?"

I snigger, and look over at Max, who's glaring at me.

Max's POV

I hear Fang snigger and turn around to glare at him.

"What is so funny?" I demand.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Fine. You get your way this one time. So uh.."

"Well I'm going up to my dorm, the very top one, right?" Fang grunts.

"Yeah, but I'm about to leave so you guys can catch up on everything." She replies and whispers to me, "Merlin he's hot"

I smile and whisper back, "I know, right?"

Fang's POV

As I stand there watching them smile and whisper I look around examining the hallway.

"Woah" I say to myself as I see a giant picture of a lady in a pink dress start to move. Yeah that's right, move.

"...Well come on Fang, I think it's about time to go to bed? We've had a long day, and we can talk tomorrow, right?" Max -who by the way looked gorgeous standing there her lips looking so damn good- said. Who then took that time to look up and down my body which also was still aroused. I flushed immediately and turned around staring at the wall

"Interesting paintings, aren't they?" I try and fail to distract her from my privates.

"Fang, what happened?" She asks wondering and Ginny sniggers.

"You don't know what that -ahem- bulge in his pants is, do you?" She asks her looking concerned.

"Well kinda, living with two teenage boys never leaves a chance to not see them naked... but what does it mean?" I sigh and turn around crossing my legs in the process.

Max's POV

"Well kinda, living with two teenage boys never leaves a chance to not see them naked... but what does it really mean?" I ask starting to blush as Fang turns around and sighs.

"Its Ginny, right? Can you, I don't know how to say this politely, just go away?" He says, staring at her.

"Yeah, of course, we ARE going to talk about this late Max." She says and turns away, walking through the painting.

"Uh..." I stammer and turn around to face him, "Hi." I blush and look at my hands.

"Max." A quiet but firm voice makes me look up.

"Ye-yes?"

The portrait opens once again and Ginny stumbles out, I turn around, she shoves a package into my hands, and runs back into the common room.

I look down, blush after reading the title and shove it into my back pocket.

"Do you uh... maybe want to continue what we started before?" He manages to say, shoving his hands into his pockets with his wings surrounding him like a protective shield.

"Sure... follow me..." And I lead him through the painting and into a closet. When I turn around I reach up and start to kiss him.

Fang's POV

God, GOD HELP ME NOW! Max is kissing me. MAX IS FRIGGEN KISSING ME. I'm gonna die... Nope. I take that back. Sying would mean I have to leave Max and her wonderful lips. I lean into the kiss and slide my tongue forward and she openly opens her mouth and I quickly start to explore her wonderful mouth. Then she does something that surprises me and shocks me all the same.

She touches my cloth covered dick. SHE FUCKING TOUCHED IT.

I moan softly.

Max's POV

I don't know what caused me to do it, but I did it anyway.

And it felt so warm! I blush at the thought, and break away for a second, looking at Fang.

"Was that okay?" I murmur.

"Y-yeah.." He softly says, "Here, let me show you." He reaches down and is about to slip his hand under mine when he stops. "Max, this would be easier if I took off my pants." I blink, and think for a moment. Do I really want to do this. Give Fang a blowjob? Or at least that's what I eventually want to end up doing. "Yes, yes it would be."

He backs away from me, his face red, and slips his pants, then his underwear down. I gulp as I see his cock. He's leaning against the wall now, and he beckons me to walk forward. I do, and he grabs my hand and gently wraps it around his dick. Again, it's so warm. and hard. He gently squeezes my hand around it, and starts to move my hand up and down. I get the message and start to do it, as he takes his hand away.

I realize that I've been so focused on getting this right, I haven't looked up at his face. Which I do, and don't regret it. He has his eyes closed, and his mouth is open, letting breathy moans escape. Hmmm. Maybe I should do something to make more come out... I look back down and lick the head, watching Fang's reaction to it. His eyes pop open and stare at me, a wild groan being emitted from him. Which I take as an a okay to keep going. So I start to wrap my mouth his dick, and bob my head up and down, causing him to involuntarily thrust into my mouth, making me gag a little, but I can take it. Soon my hands are on his hip bones, keeping him from thrust into my mouth. I'm getting all of him into my mouth which is about eight inches.

Fang's POV

I can't even think coherently right now. Max is giving me the blowjob of my life. She's calm cool and collected, which is usually me, but me in this situation is a moaning groaning mess.

"Oh fuck, Max I-I'm coming," I practically yell.

Max' POV

He says he's coming, and yes he is. His cum is shooting down my throat, and I'm barely able to keep from gagging since his dick is down my throat. I ease my head back, so *his* head is just in my mouth and I swallow every last drop that comes out. He collapses down onto the floor and is breathing fast.

"Max, that was the best thing you've ever down to me." He says and pulls me down into his lap and kisses me.

"I know." I say cheekily, but then remember, "Iggy's waiting for you in the dorm!" I blush, "oh god, he's probably thinking we had sex or something."

"Nah, Iggy's Iggy, but I should go up anyways." He shakily stands up and pulls his pants up. "Max? Where's my underwear?" "What do you mean, I don't know." I do know where it is. It's in my pocket of my sweatshirt, where my hands are hiding it. He shrugs, kisses me goodbye and leaves, with me trailing behind him.

Fang's POV

I get to the dorm and find that,

"You are telling me that I HAVE TO SHARE THE SAME DORM WITH THIS IDIOT!" I yell, waking everyone up.

"Uh... yeah Fang..." Iggy mutters.

"Look dude, I'm not happy either but at least I'm not having a little tantrum about it. AND I don't look like I just got laid." Dylan replies.

I snarl and lunge at him but can't get to him by a shield?

"You little bitch. At least I'm getting some action other than you. Who WASTES their time practically THROWING themselves at someone who doesn't even want them." I start punching the invisible wall and suddenly it breaks away and I'm lunging at him again, my wings ruffled and land with me on top and Dylan on bottom. (A/N sorry couldn't think of anything :l) I decide on pummeling his face into the rug as Iggy tries to get me off him, but I'm way to strong for him. From my understanding, they've spent little to no time working out here, whereas I've been fighting off erasers and idiots in the subways of NYC.

"FANG! CALM DOWN! MAX WOULDN'T DO THIS!" Iggy yells at me and that finally pierces the thick fighting mode I have. "Fang, stand up and walk away from him." I do, and look at the floor. Not in shame, but because I don't want anyone to see that I'm proud of this. When I look up, Dylan and two of the guys are gone, and Iggy's glaring at me. (how can he do that?)

"What." I mutter angrily and flip down onto the bed and fall asleep.

 **So guys. Like or no like. Remember, this is a edit and a few things have changed! Like and review!**

 **rose**

 **;)**


	5. News for this thing

**Omg guys, I'm so sorry for not updating or saying anything! I just got caught up with school, sports and just family related stuff. If you would like me to continue this car crash of a story, just comment. I know, I'm sorry. I don't have anything ready to update at the moment. But my plan for this story is to update when I can, AT LEAST once a month maybe twice. JUST DON'T KILL ME!**

 **Anyway, don't count on me updating this month. Although…. Nevermind. Good day, my loyal reader(s).**


	6. Chapter 6: Someone New

**_Okay, I've finally got a chapter! I'm a tad rusty, but…. I think it'll do! And also, what is your opinion on a Miraculous Ladybug or a HTTYD fic? Any ideas? Or maybe just a HP fic? IDEAS GUYS! Anyway, it's probably crap but enjoy if you like… Btw I'm going to switching a LOT between characters in this, so…. warning_**.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT, AND I REPEAT DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE CHARACTER ACTS AND DECISIONS**

* * *

 _Max's POV_ (i)

As I wake up, I yawn and stretch my arms and my wings. I get out of bed and head downstairs. On my way out, I look at the clock and realize it's just 6:38 am and groan. But I continue downstairs anyways like the idiot I am. Boy was that a stupid decision. Or the greatest in my life.

 _Fang's POV_

I stare out the window and watch the clouds go by, and the sun rising. 'Boy, isn't it a nice day out…' Those small thoughts are interrupted as I see Max walk down the girls dormitory steps.

"Mornin' sleepy head" I grin cheekily at her.

 _Max's POV_

I glance as I hear Fang say good morning. I flush, as I realize what I almost did last night.

"Oh, go-good mor-morning Fa-Fang." I splutter out, getting mad at myself for it.

"Hey, it's okay. Nothing has changed between us, right? Max?"

'Oh gods.'

'I'm screwed.'

'WHY THE FREAKING HELL DID I COME DOWN HERE? Oh crap. No, not an Eraser, you worry-wart. Something worse. NO NOT A FLYING LASER EYE SHOOTING ERASER! Geez, where do you guys get these ideas? Anyways, Fang just stood up and started walking towards me. Why am I so nervous.. it's just FANG max. JUST FREAKING FANG WHO IS NOW ABOUT 6" AWAY FROM ME!'

"Max? Can I- wait- May I kiss you?"

'Ever the gentleman Fang?! Wait a second…. KISS ME?'

"Yeah…" 'WAIT. WHATTTTTTTTTT T-T'

He leans in as I do the same, and our lips meet.

 _Fang's POV_

'I sigh on the inside as my lips meet hers. God, she tastes so damn good….'

 _Max's POV_

'Ahh…. the physical release….'

We break apart, both breathless.

"Uh…" I manage.

"Why don't we find somewhere… more secret."

What. The. Hell. Does. He. Freaking. Mean.

"How about…. you follow me."

He grabs my hand and I'm lead to a different closet than the one yesterday. The knob turns and we're inside.

 _Iggy's POV_ **_(A/N HA HA HA HA HA)_**

I sigh in frustration with Nudge as she drags me through the corridors. I'm overwhelmed with all the sounds until one. A certain one.

"Ahem. Hello?" A kinda cold voice with a hint of sadness in it calls out. With whispers following it.

Nudge turns and answers,

"Hi there! I'm Nudge, and this is Iggy!"

"Well those are some interesting names that you two have." I look in the direction of the voice.

"Yeah, we got to chose them ourselves!"

"Huh. I guess that would have to be the answer to my question I had. But let introduce myself. I'm…"

 _Fang's POV **(A/N Sorry for that, XD)**_

I'm breathless as I walk out after Max, thinking about what just happened. We… we had sex. Gods. That's that's…. interesting. Ha ha ha…. now where's Iggy….

 _Nudge's POV_

I stare at the tall blond.

"Draco Malfoy?" I mutter, remembering that name from somewhere…

"I've heard some not to nice things about you." Iggy says to "Draco".

"Oh? Well staying with Potter and Weasley will do that to you. I'm a generally a nice person," a snort from one of his friends, "To people who are worthy- sorry. To people who are generally nice to me."

 _Iggy's POV_

Draco Malfoy. That name had a nice ring to it.

"So you're, blind."

I could tell the question was pointed at me.

"Yeah, but I wasn't born blind. Long story. Why would you care."

"I'm trying to change, and blind? I can fix that." I could just hear the smile in his voice.

"Wait, REALLY?!" Nudge practically screamed.

"Oh pssh yeah really. Why don't I take Iggy here and make it for him. The potion. You could hang with Pansy and Blaise for a while, right Nudge?"

"Oh I don't know…"

"Oh come on Nudge! You would love to tell these guys about you right? You could use some new friends anyway, Iggy-sitting isn't fun for you anyway." I tell her, smiling.

"Uh yes it is Iggy!"

"Uh no it isn't!" I mock her using a high pitched voice.

"Hey!" She lightly punches me and pushed me forward. I feel a warm, different hand grab mine.

"Come on, I'll need to go to the Potions class to get supplies, so, I'll have to take you with. It'll be fun."

Someone barrels into my back and Nudge gives me a bone breaking hug and whispers,

"Good luck Iggy"

I feel my cheeks go red.

As we walk away, and out of earshot, Draco finally says something.

"So just to get this out of the way, I'm gay."

"Uh," I stutter, "Yeah ha ha, me too."

"Oh thank Merlin…" I hear him mutter. He obviously thinking I can't hear him.

"Anyway, could you tell me a little about this place? Like maybe describe the halls as we're walking through the, maybe?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll be able to see crystal clear around lunch time. Do you want to show me your wings? I kinda want to see them."

I reach up and untie my windbreaker, and unfold my wings so that they're fully extended and feeling the feathers brush the ceiling, let them drop.

"Wow…." I hear him say, and flinch when he strokes a section of my feathers.

"These are so soft. They're beautiful Iggy."

I feel my face heat up.

"Th-thanks…"

* * *

 ** _YOU LIKE?! Chapter now done. Hope I'll post soon! Bye reader(s)._**


	7. AN

So Guys, this isn't a chapter. Sorry. But I'm redoing the previous chapters, so I have a better idea of what I'm writing about! I've gotten up to chapter 4 and reposted that like fifteen minutes ago. I'm going to redo the next chapters and I am hoping that you guys keep reading!

xoxo

rose


End file.
